Colette
''Sigh you're gonna defeat the power structure here, aren't you? I'd say yes, but by your exasperated sigh, I think you already have the plan.'' '-Colette responding to Misha.' Colette Schaeffer is an alternate-dimension version of Monolith who has been actively targeted by Subjugation and Monolith. She would reveal to Touma that she is effectively a villain in her own universe, and would assist Chi Kobayashi, Sora Azagazil and her siblings in defeating the Four Kings. Appearance Colette is practically indistinguishable visually from the actual Monolith. She spends time in the same form, uses the same visual forms, and moves and walks in the same way. The two have the exact same voice, inflections, accents, and pronunciations of words, making the layman have a hard time determining the difference of the two. Colette uses the same base form as Monolith: the appearance of a tall, thin woman roughly 6'5'' (195 cm) and about 170 lbs (77 kg). Her body contains large amounts of muscular definition, and her hair is solid black. It is relatively long, and kept in a pair of twintails that go down to about her waist. She wears a thick red dress that goes down to just above her ankles, and beneath it she wears a full-body black combat suit complete with gloves and boots Personality Numbed Colette I dunno if I'd go that far. I'm just working towards tomorrow. '-Colette' Unlike Monolith, Colette is significantly more lighthearted while still being fairly serious, although this is mainly due to her dampened intelligence and difficulty in proper decision-making. She specifically uses gendered female pronouns when speaking of herself in comparison to Monolith who either doesn't use said pronouns or just uses her name. Additionally, Colette is apparently a much calmer individual, adept to puzzle-solve and use logical reasoning. Colette is described by her sister Atlas as "stupid", often citing that Colette doesn't think her actions through well. Her brother, Alexander, tends to think she is incompetent, and often notes her impulsive nature is a major character flaw. Her older sister, Maria, feels Colette is akin to a child who must be babysat, and tends to hold Alexander responsible for Colette's care. Misha notes that part of Colette's problem is an insistence on improvisational thinking, a trait they gets them in far more trouble than necessary. Atlas has told others that Colette does not pay attention well, and is easily distracted, describing her sister as extremely inattentive, while other times admitting Colette is actually fairly adept at what she's doing. In comparison to Searing who treats Monolith like a mother and an overlord, Misha seems to refer to Colette casually as "Boss", often making somewhat sarcastic remarks and openly speaking with her on a friendly level, indicating that Colette is a much less serious individual and more open to friendships than rule-by-force. Furthermore, Colette seems to be actually capable of smiling. Colette would reveal to Touma in a conversation that she is morally conflicted with her past, and feels wholly responsible for her actions admitting her unbelievable behavior and refusing to accept any level of forgiveness or pity for it. She feels irredeemable, and effectively forces herself to live and help others in a fruitless bid to make amends for the destruction she has caused. Misha has, on more than one occasion, told Colette's family that she appears to be living through self-destructive behavior, and that her attempts to save people are an overly complex attempt at suicide, allowing a karmic death to otherwise wipe her sins and allow her to be remembered for something heroic instead of villainous. The Shock God Possessed?! The Shock God does not get possessed! I am not being puppeted! I am seeing this clearly for the first time in almost forty years! I am seeing an answer, and if you won't help me then I'll just get the answer by myself! -'Colette "The Shock God"' Colette's true personality, known colloquially by her villain name "The Shock God", is brought forth when Colette's intelligence is surged by the devouring of souls, a trait otherwise dropped out of avoidance of villainous habits. The lack of devoured souls has had an adverse effect on her intelligence, which is near fully restored when she devours said souls of living beings, preferably of sentient individuals. The Shock God is a stubborn and extremely aggressive individual, combative by nature and impulsive. The problem Colette suffers from are often replaced with other issues for The Shock God. Where Colette tends to focus on improvisational situations, The Shock God can overthink situations, and often refuses to cooperate with others to plan. Additionally, whereas Colette tends to be reasonable and understanding, The Shock God gets easily frustrated by people who ask too many questions and often refuses to see things from the perspective of others due to focusing too heavily on her own thoughts. The Shock God is incredibly dangerous, tending to utilize all of her abilities to full effect including clones, transformation, and electrical manipulation. She lacks the moral qualms of Colette's usual thought-pattern, usually under an "Exitus Acta Probat" mindset. She will harm individuals who get in her way, but will still focus on avoiding civilian casualties if possible. It is important to note that The Shock God is not some form of separate personality of Colette's, but simply her actual personality brought forth. Colette does not lose her memories, nor will she act in ways that contradict her usual mindset (such as avoiding civilian casualties if possible), however her willingness to avoid planning or explaining her actions to friends can lead to significant friction with her allies who can find her new unabashed behavior completely unbearable. History I don't ''deserve tears or the ability to sit back and pity myself. Who the fuck do I think I am to kill billions of people and then cry about it?''- '-Colette' Colette has revealed that she comes from a universe where she is in charge of Subjugation. Her history with Subjugation is still unknown, and why she is so different in personality from Monolith has yet to be understood, although some major historical details have proven significant alterations from this universe. She has revealed major details that differ from the known universe According to a conversation with Touma, she was born to two gods, one an "omnicidal maniac", the other a "manipulative god", the first of two children born to this couple (the other being Alexander). While Colette has not expanded upon this, it is clear her relationship with her parents was heavily strained, and would ultimately result in her killing both of them. She makes indications that she was never particularly close with them, but never indicated that they disliked or hated her in any way. Because of her heritage; she was independent by the age of three, with knowledge and sapience beyond her years. At some unknown time, she would fall in with a group of "space aliens" whom she would use for her own personal conquest of destruction against the universe. During this time, her brother Alexander would start a competing mercenary group who actively opposed Colette. Colette has never explained how long this went on, but that it would continue for a long period, and eventually she would meet a woman and begin a relationship with her. Referring to as "her lover", Colette never married this woman, and would proceed to craft a male appearance with the specific use of conceiving a child with this woman. Colette would be blessed with a daughter, and around this time she would have second thoughts about her future and her behavior, ultimately realizing she was on the wrong side. Unsure and anxious about the future, Colette attempted to flee the universe with her lover, the two taking their daughter in an effort to escape. Unfortunately, due to an unexplained "monster" that Colette says is dead, her lover would die. This event would have a profound effect on Colette, as the realization of how death truly feels to those who have lost would cause her to spiral into a short depression. Additionally, her brother himself would arrive to her surprise and ask her one question: "What makes you think you deserve to cry after all the tears you've caused?" She would come to the conclusion that she does not deserve happiness, that this is the fate she put upon so many beings in the universe, and that this was only the beginning of her karmic punishment. She would return to the universe properly, and hand her daughter over to an older couple who would adopt the girl as their own. Colette didn't say how old her daughter was, but that her daughter was too young to know her, and is likely twenty years of age at this moment. Colette has never visited her daughter since that day, both as a punishment against herself and to protect her from enemies who would kill her daughter as an act of revenge. Her brother has noted that her behavior change was the start of the two of them talking, although she was highly despondent and quiet for quite some time. Sometime after this, she would meet her oldest sister, Maria. Little else is known of their connection other than Maria being a part of Subjugation. She would also meet another half-sister (sharing the same father) Atlas, who would hold open contempt to Colette for the death of their father, something Colette was not remorseful for. Despite Atlas's determination, she would lose two fights to Colette, both of which were heavily one-sided. Atlas would drop the grudge after having the history of her father explained to her by Maria, and would eventually join up with Colette. Since then, Colette has met Misha, founded the alternate universe version of Subjugation, and dedicated her life to eternal penance. *The Six Kings are known as the "Devil Kings" *The Devil Kings are humans, not humanoid monsters or eldritch abominations *Subjugation is much smaller and is not a militia or dictatorship *Colette managed to greatly alter the details of the The Zero Index Incident, mentioning that practically 99% of people survived in comparison to Monolith's version of events, with the planet being hardly damaged at all. Furthermore, this would lead to an event where Touma Kamijou would be a villain. The Next Dimension Colette's arrival in the next dimension was somewhat tumultuous. Their original reason for arrival was due to trying to chase down The Essence, however the situation took a problematic turn when they couldn't find a way to return properly upon being unable to sense his presence. Unable to contact Maria, Alexander, or any members on Subjugation's contact system, Colette and Misha were left in an information deadlock, without any way to leave. Colette's first idea was to contact the Subjugation of their current dimension, in the hopes that said group would help, however this turned out to be dangerous and ultimately a poor idea. The two used a small transport ship they had brought with them to approach Subjugation airspace. Upon getting too close, the two were nearly blasted to pieces, almost killed in the resulting surprise attack from the Subjugation Warships in the area. Barely managing to protect herself in a barrier alongside Misha, Colette and Misha attempted to flee the barrage. Colette was surprised to find their escape so easy, as if they weren't being tracked. After a brief time, and a powerful energy spike resulting from the attack of The Red King vs Haruko Haruhara, a fight instigated by Monolith, Colette and Misha headed to Earthland to find out what had happened. On the way there, Colette did her best to scan the universe, and managed to find Monolith's life force, and used that to see where she had been as possible through her ability to sense life force. As they made their way to Earthland, Colette landed and managed to sense the general movement of everyone present, and The Odin. Misha managed to haul it up from the ground (unaware that Fal and Fal were watching), and Colette came to the realization that Monolith couldn't sense life force, which is why she left The Odin behind. Colette managed to absorb The Odin, but not before Vascular attacked, deflected and pushed back by Misha, but sustaining enough damage to hide after the incident. Following Colette's recovery, she plans to move out with Misha to inflict significant damage. Misha initially intends to request aid from the Blue Pirates, however Colette assures her The Blue Pirates are gone, having learned in this universe prior to all of this that they are the "Blue Tribals" here, and Monolith killed them. They decide to enlist the help of the Green Tribals, but ultimately never find them, instead ending up facing Subjugation alone. Using her absorption, Colette manages to fire shells from The Odin out of her hands. The two aim their firepower at the Subjugation Warships, managing to disable multiple ships, and destroy six. A concentrated attack campaign is initiated, however it proves less than fruitful. Staring down the barrels of hundreds of ships, with hundreds more warping in, the two continue their attack and manage to push Magnus, Searing, and Vascular back, trying their best to shoot down the ships, but ultimately vanishing and running away. By pure chance, Magnus grabs her as they warp. Magnus, having a lot of potential information to glean, is effectively tied up and held hostage. Colette and Misha quickly realize Subjugation could be arriving any moment, but Colette is surprised by the sudden appearance of Chi moments before she initiates a mindsphere to take any info in Magnus's mind. Assuming Chi is on Monolith's side, Colette draws her weapon, and informs Searing of Chi's incredible present power, admitting she is absolutely uncertain if they can win. Attempting to bluff, she threatens to kill Magnus, should Chi refuse to back down. Although she doesn't admit it openly to anyone present, she is aware that Magnus holds the best chance for them to learn of their situation, and killing Magnus would remove their bargaining chip. Colette and Misha are informed of Chi's situation, and try to question him about Dark Mega, a codename for The Essence from their universe (a more well-known name for the creature), and Chi tries to explain his non-hostility, and to calm them down to talk. After arguing about Colette's version of Touma Kamijou and an incident known as the Universal Index Remodel, Chi manages to convince them they are wrong about the heroic version of Touma from this universe. Ultimately Chi succeeds as Colette accepts her disadvantage. Following their conversation, Chi returned to his office and dealt with The Blue King bursting open, revealing that Monolith managed to smash her way free from the inside, absorbing The Blue King. During Monolith's brief escape with Chi trying to attack her, Colette distracts Monolith and fires at her, but stands absolutely no chance. Ultimately she is struck dead, revealed to be a false clone afterwards. Colette arrives after, meeting with Chi again, and the two agree to join forces. From here, Colette has a brief encounter with Laxus in Magnolia Town when she arrives wearing Lucy Heartfilia's face, unaware of her fate as Vascular. They also manage to obtain a cube known as a "Subjugation Lexicon", a storage device, and note its incredible age despite the technology being so recent. Colette and Misha plan to meet alongside Daruk and Touma at Fal's cabin, and meet Lumina Blankenheim on the trip. Once they arrive, Colette and Misha are fully filled in on the going ons of this dimension, what happened, and why it was such a big deal. She briefly mentions Alexander during the conversation about The Six Kings Fable, but ultimately the group is unable to come to any conclusions on these kings, other than stopping Monolith from gathering them. As she has the Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue, the group focuses on trying to find a way to stop her from using them. Following this, the group decides to contact Death the Kid by going to the DWMA, but find it abandoned. Colette immediately suspects The Essence while they investigate, but nothing can be proven. They were, however, interrupted by the attack from The Yellow King on Magnolia Town, forcing them to abandon their search. In Magnolia Town, they find The Yellow King angrily demolishing portions of the town. Colette immediately tries to take it with her Lightning Giant, but is at a major strength disadvantage. While Misha tries to land blows, Colette mainly acts as an unavoidable distraction while Chi does most of the damage, with Touma briefly helping lower his power, and Lumina firing at him. The Yellow King proves to be highly formidable, but in the end it ends up defeated. Using the opportunity of the weakened populace, Monolith prepares to fire an Eraser at the planet, which would annihilate the planets very existence. Colette begins pooling all of her power to incite a teleport, and focuses it into the planet itself. The other feed their power, and, combined, Colette manages to teleport the planet to another solar system where they are nowhere near the ship that attacked. Following saving the town, Colette and the others are honored for saving Magnolia Town, with Fairy Tail praising them for their efforts. A local owner of a storage warehouse offers to give them access to the building for as long as they are in Magnolia Town, and the nearby shed on the property is converted into a base camp/sleeping area. Colette and the others take the time to rest and fix the town, while Colette explains her history to Touma. During their exchange, it's cut short when Colette notices Moeru Tamashi and Fal teleports off planet in a panic, having moved Chi. Apparently, spending near all of his power put him into a berserk state. Colette arrives and offers help to defend Chi's body while Moeru goes into Chi's mind and heals him, and during this, The Essence attacks, toying with Colette who fights back with all of her might, eventually passing out. Atlas arrives and helps Touma survive an attack of a Desperado Wolf sent by Vascular, and Colette, along with the others, eventually tracks the attack to the Mojave Desert, wherein a massive battle royale ensues between a hundred Desperado Wolves and the group. Colette and Misha are the first to discover the weakness of the robotic beasts, in that they have a central core unit that heals the machine and must be struck to destroy. Colette is hit over and over during the fight, and her lack of combat training and reliance on lightning coupled with her blind strikes becomes highly apparent. Still, her and Misha managed to take down their wolves and help Lumina and the others take the remainder. Following this event, the group would reconvene back at Magnolia Town and attempt to gather a strategy to deal with Monolith while recovering from the damage everyone incurred. During this planning period, Colette would rationalize that Monolith's next goal was Crystal Maze based on the factors of Monolith's current behavior coupled with the large gathering of Subjugation Warships near it. The group wasted little time healing up before Colette performed a reconnaissance mission, catching Monolith trying to use some sort of ritual circle in Yharnam. Dreadfully outclassed in combat, Colette returned with her findings, spent a couple days recreating it, and allowed Chi to try to activate it. Despite its success, the circle appeared to be a failure until Chi managed to explain that he did indeed meet The Child God. Before the group could do anything else, The Red King attacked Magnolia Town, arriving on a nearby mountain not far from the city, on which Daruk was relaxing. As Colette and the others arrived, Colette spent most of the fight pinned down by an illusion of Haruko which morphed into Death the Kid. Ultimately Chi managed to get the assailant to stop in time for them to realize Monolith was moving to Crystal Maze alongside the flagship, giving the group little time to recuperate and engage. Powers Colette has displayed several abilities, but none at length. Electricity Manipulation Similar to Monolith, Colette can utilize electrical forces for both defensive and offensive means. Colette's use of this ability is rather profound, as she can manipulate the air itself to help keep its shape in specific forms, and can actively alter the electrical signals in someones body on physical contact. The amount of electricity that Colette can store is much lower than Monolith, however where Monolith stores this energy for later, Colette discharges it immediately and automatically if it is too high. This process is entirely non-lethal to Colette, and makes her dangerous to attack with lightning. Similar to Monolith, she can also absorb the electrical charge and heal off of it, making her functionally invincible when surrounded by ample charges. In particular, lightning storms make her practically impossible to approach. "Sensing" The reason she fired at us, the reason our ship got blown out of the sky, the reason they didn't locate where we went. I can't sense these kinds of things here. The one running Subjugation doesn't have the ability to do that. I think I just found a crux. '-Colette' Colette makes regular references to something called "energy signatures" and "sensing", which seems to allow Colette to find hidden objects and people. Furthermore, conversation with Misha implies that she can sense the trails that people leave as they move, allowing for tracking, and giving her an edge in movement. She does not share this power with Monolith. Colette has stated she can see peoples "life force". Because of Colette's electrical manipulation, she is also aware of how to dim her own life force. It can be incredibly difficult to track her when she does this, and the exact understanding of how isn't well understood, but is known to be linked to her electrical abilities. When used, she is not invisible, but nearly undetectable from long distances. Grand Barrier Colette has shown use of the Grand Barrier that Monolith uses, being able to create mini-shields at a distance and block attacks with a bubble-shield that can be summoned on command. How similar it is from that isn't known. Teleportation Unlike most members of Subjugation who require warping via ships, Colette seems to do entirely on her own. Colette's teleportation requires her to be in physical contact with said object or person, and be touching them with her hands. There is no limit to what she can teleport (including a planet), but the energy expended is taken out of her own stamina, requiring vast amounts of energy to move extremely large bodies, an ability she used to move Earthland from total destruction. Absorption Let's get this huge mech out of here, fixed up, and ready it for combat. '-Colette' Similar to Monolith, Colette can absorb people and objects to increase firepower. This was used to fire shots from The Odin and deal significant damage to a number of Subjugation warships and vehicles during a single combat by seemingly using The Odin's firepower without having to pilot it. Furthermore, it was used again against Monolith, which was done to no avail. While Colette tends to focus on using it to store objects, The Shock God is brought forth by the absorption of souls, an issue that should be avoided at all costs. Transformation Like Monolith, Colette can openly alter her appearance at will, but tends to stick with a singular vessel for long periods. She tends to avoid using this at all costs, as she finds it somewhat reprehensible to use. The Shock God will make frequent use of, and outright abuse, transformation. Altering her appearance, life force, and even speech patterns, Colette can imitate nearly anybody in this state. This can be used easily for infiltration, escape, manipulation, and blackmail. As The Shock God, Colette would frequently use this power to infiltrate colonies, then initiate a Nucleus Blast. Nucleus Blast The Nucleus Blast is a use of Colette's electrical manipulation to gather a successful number of atoms together via electricity, and then pinball the neutrons off of one another, forcibly causing a series of explosive chain reactions. The explosion is similar to that of an atomic explosion, but is fueled by Colette's own power, and the fact that she can theoretically use it any time. The Nucleus Blast was often used during her villainous age to decimate entire colonies, cities, or rebellion platoons, but came at a significant cost to use and wasn't always possible. Colette is both traumatized by the significant pain it can inflict, and her past actions. She deems this an ability that cannot be used constructively to stop a problem, and can only be used in a villainous manner. The Shock God has little qualms about using it as long as hostiles are the only main victims. *The Nucleus Blast requires incredible concentration, as if the atoms move too far apart, the resulting chain reaction won't produce a blast *Atoms must be present to use, and thus is useless in a vacuum or lacking environment. It is especially hard in an environment where Colette does not have access to reactive materials. She cannot, for example, pull off the explosion with helium, unless she manages to mass a ball of helium that has a density of a softball sized piece of gold, which is extremely difficult to do (and can cause one to pass out from inhaling a chemical gas that concentrated that isn't meant for regular bodily use). *The blast cannot be controlled, and has a range of nearly 300 miles before medium range damage is consistent, and will vaporize nearly anything within 50 miles of the event's center. The resultant blast after 300 miles will still topple buildings and can cause significant burns to victims, and light damage occurs roughly 800 miles from the event center. This makes using it near any allied forces or civilians to be exceptionally dangerous. *The explosion cannot be directed to hit only specific targets. It can, and often will, kill allies. *The explosion cannot be easily defended against unless barriers are used immediately upon the explosion being started. During the explosion, those within 200 miles may go blind from the sight of the initial blast, and human ears may be rendered deaf instantly for even longer distances during the shock-wave. *Colette is at serious risk of detonating herself. She cannot erect a barrier, and thus must teleport off planet the instant the chain reaction starts. She has lost multiple limbs due to waiting too long, and in one case was rendered blind, deaf, and suffered third and fourth degree burns across her entire body including her skull, resulting in significant seizures until shock, of which she was immediately attended to by a number of healers who had to move her to Subjugation ICU to save her from death. Category:Female Category:Mono Category:The Tumultuous Family